Can't I Swim?
by ForeverLostInThought
Summary: "Annabeth? Where are you going?" "To the pool!" "Alright have fun honey!" Annabeth just wanted to swim. Well maybe that and watch her crush. But what if she falls in, and he saves her? AU oneshot.


I looked myself in the mirror. I probably could've gotten away wearing just my suit but… did I want to? Wearing just a bathing suit out in public, even if I were on the way to a pool, made me feel exposed.

My bathing suit was an off the shoulder, ruffle top one-piece. It was white with a green tropical leaf print, and I might be ready to tackle the world if I had a pair of shorts. The fact that there were spaghetti straps, making me feel like it would not come off any second, helped tremendously.

Unfortunately all my shorts were in the wash except one pair. They did not go with the bathing suit.

Normally I wouldn't care, I promise! But I was going to the pool where my crush, Percy, was on duty. I had a crush on him since sixth grade, when he first came to my school, and in the past couple of years we had become really close friends.

Nobody knew about it, so I only allowed myself to look at him during times like those. When I just so happened to be going for a swim.

Though the fact that I was doing it frustrated me. Is it too much to ask to not worry about a petty crush? Imagine in another life where I didn't like Percy. I could be 100% focused on my studies, and be going to the pool purely because I wanted to swim. Yet there I was worrying about impressing my crush.

Huffing, I went down stairs and grabbed a pair of dark wash jean shorts from the dryer. They were still damp, but I had to deal with it. After pulling them on and deciding to throw my hair in a messy bun, I was ready to go. I grabbed my bag which had a towel, some snacks, sunscreen, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Annabeth? Where are you going?" My stepmom, Helen, called as I opened the door.

We'd had our differences, but during that year we had worked things out and became closer than ever.

"To the pool!"

"Alright have fun honey!"

I walked outside, absentmindedly picking at a loose thread from the frayed edges of my shorts. I started to feel butterflies form in my stomach.

The pool wasn't too far from my house; it only took about 10 minutes to walk there, so it didn't take long to reach the gate. It also meant it didn't take long to see Percy.

I waved my card in front of the censor. After the gate clicked, I pushed it open and made my way to an empty lounge chair.

I tossed my bag on the chair and looked around. It was already pretty crowded, despite it only being noon. The water glittered in the hot sunlight, begging me to take a dip in the pool. The pavement was heated from the sun, and I was very thankful for my shoes. It was a very hot day.

I decided to do some tanning first. I stretched out on the lounge chair and pulled my sunglasses onto my nose. As I began to relax, I saw him in all his shirtless glory.

Percy was standing at the edge of the pool in in plain black swim trunks. He seemed to glow with his golden tan, and I could barely stop staring at his toned six pack.

Lean, but muscular the perfect mix.

He reached up to run a hand through his raven hair, tousling it and making it even more messy than it was before. His sea-green eyes sparkled and he smiled at his friend Jason, revealing straight, white teeth.

Oh his eyes made me feel like I was in the ocean. They were striking, and every time I looked into them it was hard to keep a foothold on reality. Looking at them now, they helped me to not be distracted by his… lack of a shirt. With his abs that I wanted to run my fingers across, and feel every toned muscle on his body…

 _Oh I'm hopeless_ , I thought.

Suddenly feeling very hot, I pulled off my shorts and went to dip my feet in the pool.

That's when I started panicking. Piper sidled up beside Jason and pecked him on the cheek.

Piper invited me to hangout with her earlier, but I said I was busy! Of course she would ask Jason, her boyfriend, next and it's such a hot day going to the pool would be an obvious activity to do!

If I hadn't been so focused on Percy I would've realized something was up when I saw Jason! I didn't know how I would stay there with Piper around.

Maybe I should leave...

I took a deep breath, determination filling me. I would just have to avoid her.

Now, the smart option _would_ have been to cut my Percy watch short and go over there… but my stubborn pride refused. I wasn't going to stop because Piper showed up! Annabeth Chase does not back down from a challenge! She faces things!

And that's how I ended up under the lifeguard tower, peeking through the mess of bars and planks, to watch Percy Jackson.

It was great! No one could see me because nobody would think to look under there. I was building up the hope that I could stay there until Piper left when Percy started walking towards me.

I panicked for the second time that day.

Rushing to weave through the bars and get out of the tower, I ended up coming out right beside the pool where it was very slippery.

"Hey Annabeth! What are you doing here?"

Percy.

I jumped out of my skin! With a blush creeping across my face I spun around.

Only, that was not how it played out.

It happened in slow motion. As I turned my feet started to give out under me as I lost my footing on the slippery tile right by the pool. Instead of falling back into the water, I embarrassed myself even more by falling back and slamming my head into the corner of the lifeguard tower, then collapsing limply into the pool.

I started struggling, trying to fight my way back to the surface, but it was a futile attempt. I was dizzy from hitting my head so hard. Water surrounded me like a comforting hug, and I started to lose my grip in consciousness. Darkness crept into the edges of my vision as I sunk into the depths of the pool.

Then something dove into the water. It streaked downwards, coming straight towards me. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and a muscled figure dragged me upwards. I felt safe in its arms.

As we broke the surface my head lolled onto Percy's shoulder.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, are you alright?" Percy muttered urgently.

He started pumping his hands on my chest and I coughed a few times, a small amount of water leaking from my mouth.

I slapped his hands away.

"You stay away from my lady bits you hear?" I threatened.

"I'm just trying to get the water out of your lungs! Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fiiiiine hotstuff," I babbled, winking at Percy.

I reached out and rubbed my hands on his chest and stomach.

"This is like a washboard.. ya know those things the pioneers used to wash clothes on?" I giggled.

A blushed burned across Percy's face and he gently took my hands off his abs.

"Annabeth I think we need to go to the medical room."

"Whyyyy I'm just goooin for a swim!"

I proceeded to do the breaststroke- on the ground.

"Wee-eeeeeee-eee-eeee!" I babbled.

Percy shook his head and leaned over me, picking me up bridal style. He started walking to the building at the end of the pool where the change rooms and bathrooms were occupied. Of course the medical room was also there.

Jason saw us and called to Percy.

"Hey Perce- Oh my god! Is that Annabeth?"

Piper, who was lounging on a chair shot up and

looked over. Upon seeing me she ran over, panic filling her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Heyyyyy Pipes I'm free nowww! Wanna go get some uh pizza or sumthin?"

"She slipped and hit her head on the lifeguard tower. I was laughing at first but when she didnt come up for a few minutes I dove in and rescued her." Percy quickly filled in.

"Will she be alright?" She asked.

"I think so, but I'm taking her to the medical room to fix her up. You guys can come with!"

I reached up and threaded my fingers through his thick raven hair.

"This stuff is thicccc" I yelled, splaying my legs into the air.

Piper giggled.

"I think I'll leave you two to it. Come find me as soon as you know what's up!" She called, already leaving to rejoin Jason.

"Will do!" Percy called back.

I giggled.

"Now I have you all to myself.." I waggled my eyebrows at him.

He snorted, but didn't reply.

Percy carried me all the way to the medical room where a doctor crouched in front of me.

"Yes… she appears to be experiencing some head trauma- courtesy to her strange behavior. She'll have a minor concussion when she wakes up, but otherwise she'll be fine.

He left into a back room, returning promptly with a needle.

"Percy I'll need you to keep her still."

Percy wrapped his arms around me, and the doctor injected something into my arm. Darkness enveloped me, and I fell unconscious.

I awoke, my head throbbing softly.

"Annabeth!"

I looked over to see Percy sitting alert in a chair.. by my bed. No, it wasn't my bed it was somewhere else.

"What's going on?" I mumbled bringing a hand to my head.

"Well… you kinda hit your head on the lifeguard tower and almost drowned?" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

I instantly paled.

"Y-you mean… that wasn't a dream?"

Percy arched his eyebrows, but my mind was in overdrive already.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! This is so embarrassing!" I winced, "Did I really say all those things?"

Before he had a chance to say anything, I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

"I can't believe this is happening! I said your abs were like a pioneer washboard! I played with your hair, I acted like a blundering idiot and worst of all I made it totally obvious that I like y-"

"Annabeth!"

I looked up, a tear threatening to roll down my cheek as a product of my panic.

"Listen to me. You didn't say anything. After I removed some of the water from your lungs you fainted. Piper was so worried about you and she was here until around 15 minutes ago when she had to leave for work."

"So it was a dream?" I asked, perplexed.

"Yes. You didn't tell me my abs were like a washboard.. or play with my hair, or anything embarrassing," He smiled a little, but it was quickly replaced by a look of concern.

"Annabeth I was _so_ worried about you. I was laughing my ass off until you didn't come up. After a minute or two I panicked and jumped in. You fainted and i tried getting water out of your lungs but you didn't wake up," Percy hugged me.

It felt so good. He smelled amazing, the scent was indescribable, though it made me think of the ocean. His strong arms wrapped around my slim frame, making me feel safe. I always loved it when he hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered into my hair, holding onto the hug for a few moments longer.

He let go and looked at me.

"This doesn't make it less embarrassing because I just blabbed everything to you," I mumbled looking at my hands.

His fingers grazed my chin and gently lifted it. A look of concentration came over his face, as if he were trying to build up the courage for something.

"Annabeth… that doesn't change anything of how I think of you. When you didn't wake up I went crazy, and I guess I realized… What I'm trying to say is I've had a crush on you for a long time. I denied it at first, because we were friends and I didn't want to ruin that, but eventually I accepted the fact that I liked you… today I realized that it goes so much deeper than that."

Percy's eyes never left mine.

We started to get closer.

"I realized… if you didn't wake up I would go insane. This was like a wake up call."

We leaned closer.

"Percy… I like you too and-"

He closed the space between us and kissed me. I was shocked at first, my eyes wide open but I quickly melted into the kiss. Electricity shot through me; everywhere we touched sent shivers down my spine. The world unfocused and it was just me and Percy, Percy and I. It was a simple kiss but it still left me feeling breathless.

We pulled apart and Percy grinned.

"Annabeth, would you like to go on a date with me?"

I smirked at him, "There's just one thing I'd like to do first."

I stood at the edge of the pool watching as my reflection shifted in the rippling water. As I watched, I noticed a figure growing behind me.

I spun around, watching as Percy pushed me with a playful grin spread across his face. I plunged into the water, kicking my way to the surface.

"Percy!" I spluttered, spitting water out of my mouth.

He cackled, clutching his stomach.

"The look on your face! Priceless!" He said between breaths.

"Ugh, you're so annoying," I scowled.

"Oh, but you love me."

He offered me a hand and helped me climb out of the pool.

"I suppose."

We leaned together, and kissed.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I got the idea for this one-shot awhile ago, and since I was at such a wall with my other story, I decided to write this! Its just a fun little summertime short.**

 **I decided to make the Annabeth going crazy scene a dream from going unconcious because although it would have been really cute if it were real, it was just too unrealistic.**

 **Anywho, now that I've got this idea off my chest, maybe I'll have some more inspiration for Heavy Rope. I just have so many other story ideas that I want to explore, but I'm trying to get further in my current story before I do. The problem is the story isnt very well thought out, and I have so many better ideas, but I guess I'll figure it out. I promise I will finish Heavy Rope though.**

 **Now enough of my ranting!**

 **Please don't forget to let me know what you think of the story :)**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
